deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marx
Marx is the main antagonist of Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Marx vs. Asriel * Marx VS Beerus * Marx vs Bill Cipher * Marx VS Broly (Completed) * Marx vs. Dimentio * Fawful VS Marx (Completed) * Flandre Scarlet (Touhou) vs Marx (Kirby) (Completed) * Marx vs Jevil * Marx vs Kamek * Kefka VS. Marx * Majora vs Marx * Magolor vs Marx * Marx VS Mephiles (Completed) * Marx vs. Omega Flowey * Marx Vs Chara (By Cheetah Speed) Battle Royale * Kirby's Soul Bosses Battle Royale * Troublesome Jester Battle Royale Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the number of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= * Wins: 3 * Losses: 1 * Draws:0 Possible Opponents * Arceus (''Pokemon) * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Black Hat (Villainous) * Bowser * Cell * Corvus (Dragon Quest) * Jackle (NiGHTS into Dreams) * Ego (Marvel) * Flandre Scarlet (Touhou) * Frieza * Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) * Carnage * Lucy (Elfen Lied) * Janemba * Jevil (Deltarune) * Metal Sonic * Reinhard Heydrich (Dies Irae) * Sans (Undertale) * Shadow the Hedgehog * Skull Kid (Legends of Zelda) * The Mask Death Battle Info Background *Name: Marx, Maruku, Mark *Jester *Bounces on a ball *Apparent "friend" of Kirby Abilities *Apportation *Can spit massive lasers *True flight *Plant Manipulation *Body Control *Temporary intangibility *Apparent Size Manipulation *Creating and shooting arrows of energy Weapons *Bombs **Spiked variant **Shoots out two blasts of energy **Blasts can freeze enemies **Stored inside of Marx *Cutter blades **Can be thrown out as a boomerang *Magic Seeds **Grow giant vines Splitting *Marx splits himself in half *Allows for black hole, blast and paint attacks (the latter two can only be done in his Marx Soul form) Marx Soul *Stronger form *Amplifies all of his abilities *Undead Feats *Tricked the sun and moon into fighting (somehow) *Manga Marx blew up a Jupiter-like planet and flew to Pop Star in his base form all in one page. *His second defeat caused the collapsing of a dimension *Manipulated Kirby into doing the dirty work for him *Survived NOVA's explosion Trivia Gallery Marx_Soul.png|Marx reborn as Marx Soul Marx_Soul's_death.jpg|Marx Soul is defeated KSS_Marx.png|Marx before his transformation Marx.gif|Marx wtl3qR1 (1).png|Marx is born Marx_2.png|Marx flying into Nova Marx Soul's dimension.png|Marx Soul's "dimension" Marx Soul's dimension.gif|Marx Soul's "dimension"gif Marxandmag.jpg|Marx and Magolor pranking Kirby Vs Marx.png|vs Marx Jap Vs NOVA.png|VS NOVA Jap Vs. Marx Soul info.jpg|vs. Marx Soul info HnK mo-Pupu! vol 04 ch 06 p04.png Roughscans.2.jpg Roughscans.3.jpg Roughscans.4.jpg JtcVS0I Planet level Base Marx.png|Manga Marx Af0cd750043d7df6e54dce071be483a9.jpg MS vs GK.jpg Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Bombers Category:Bosses Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Clown Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Final Boss Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Kirby Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Plant Manipulator Category:Playable Character Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Toon Force Users Category:Undead Characters Category:Villains Category:Void Users